The Lion King: Sanaa's Story
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Sanaa is a young lioness in the royal pride. A lot of things happen in her life, both good and bad, that shape who she is. Beware, character deaths and tragic ending!
1. The Sunrise

Hello! This is about my made up character **Sanaa** and her journey through life. From being a pridelander, an outlander, a jungle cat, and queen.

Lion King **does not** belong to me. That would be cool if it did tho. I would so make more sequels to it if I did own it.

Please don't use my made up characters, though their names are open game. I got them from an online swahili dictionary. Now, this story might be quite a few chapters long, but some of them will be pretty short. I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

Sitting at the very top of Pride rock, where I could see everything. It was magnificent. The sun was rising behind me, so I could feel its warmth on my back. I sat happily, breathing deeply. It was a nice, warm day, and I could see the massive herds of Antelope, Zebra, and Wildebeest gathering down below.

"It's beautiful, Isn't it?" came a male voice behind me.

I turned to look. My blue eyes met with his brown eyes, and I smiled. The lion came over to me and nuzzled my shoulder affectionately. I nuzzled him back, knowing how much he cared for me.

He was a golden color, with a huge red tuft of fur on his head that extended down his neck. He was young, but full grown. I however, was far from it, but then I was also far from being an infant.

"You will make a wonderful King." I said, looking at him and batting my eyelashes, but he was lost in another world, and so, my efforts had been wasted.

"I'll never be a good as king as my father." He replied.

"You will be a good king. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you turned out to be a better king than your father." I said, putting my head under his chin and lifting his head up.

"Maybe Taka should be the king instead." He sighed, turning away from me, rubbing his left foreleg with his right forepaw.

"You will be a better king than Scar, and than your father." I tried once again to restore his confidence.

"I will never amount to anything."

"Not with an attitude like that you won't." I shook my head and stood up. I slowly made my way behind the prince. I was about to start my way down from the top of Pride rock.

"Sanaa –" the Prince began.

"Mufasa, please, just _try_." I cut him off, I was standing on the downward path. I was looking back at him, with tears in my eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but I bound off, before he could.

* * *

Please Read and Review! I **encourage** criticism!


	2. Leaving

I don't own The Lion King.

I know that not a ton of stuff happened in the last chapter. More stuff happens in this one, I promise. And if you have issues with stuff that doesn't happen in the movies, then you don't have to stop reading. I have made this fic to be a parallel to the movies. Well, obviously things are gonna happen in this story that don't in the movie, but nothing that completely contradicts the movies.

* * *

I was by myself in the savanna, wandering around. It had been three weeks since I had last spoken to Mufasa. He was stubborn and hard headed. I had wandered far beyond the watering hole, far beyond the range where I could be seen from Pride Rock.

I found a grassy ledge. It was shaded by a massive old tree. The grass was thick and soft in the shade. I threw myself down onto the ledge. My paws dangled over the edge. I looked around at the sun dappled savanna, close my eyes, and put my head on my paws.

After awhile, I opened my eyes. I saw my reflection in the clear blue water. I closed my eyes and turned my head. I didn't want to see myself. I didn't want to see anything.

I lay in the shade, half sleeping, for a long time. I was deep in thought. The out lands, horrible, dark, dry lands that bordered the Pride lands, weren't too far up ahead. I began to consider going there. It wouldn't take long for me to disappear from Mufasa's life forever.

My eyes began to burn and sting. I shut my eyes tight. I put my head onto my paws again. When I opened my eyes, several small droplets fell into the clear blue pool. I shut my eyes.

Mufasa wouldn't even notice if I didn't come back. He probably has found a new friend. One more beautiful, more faithful, if that was even possible, one stronger and smarter than me. She would probably be his age too. They would both be old enough to be my parents. I didn't want to think about it. It hurt. He wouldn't remember me if I ever came back. He wouldn't care if I never did.

Our friendship was over. I knew that was for a fact. If Mufasa had cared about me, he would have tried to speak to me since that morning atop Pride Rock, when we had watched the sun come up together.

I still had my eyes locked shut. I heard something, but ignored it. It was quiet. If it was something that might harm me, I didn't care. I welcome death. I was ready to die. It was the reason I came out to this spot. I was going to disappear from the Pride lands. I was going to leave forever, and nobody could stop me.

I felt a soft breeze tickle my nose and mouth. I didn't care. I hoped that something would kill me. I hoped that I would die. The more I ignored it, the more irritating it got.

"Look, Sanaa, we are one." a male voice said.

I opened my eyes instantly and saw in the water. Mufasa's face and mine were combined in the clear blue water. We appeared to be one lion. There was Mufasa's small red mane, and my feminine lack of any mane.

I turned away, standing up at the same time. I walked a few feet, and sat down, at the very edge of the shade. I had my back to Mufasa. I knew he was surprised at my actions.

"Sanaa?" Mufasa's voice asked. It sounded far away.

"I'm leaving. I won't trouble you any longer." I growled, standing up and starting towards the out lands.

"Sanaa," Mufasa started, trotting after me.

I began to run. Mufasa's massive strides quickly caught up with me. I suddenly felt two massive, muscular arms wrap around me. I stumbled and fell, Mufasa and I tumbled down a steep hill, and into the shade.

I was still going to leave. My next way away from the Pride Lands, was up a steep hill, covered in trees and thicket. We were in a ditch, but it was much more like a Gorge.

I scrambled into the thicket, thorns pressing up against my body. I heard Mufasa crashing through the thicket after me. It only made me more determined to escape. I had to get away from the Pride lands. Then maybe I wouldn't hurt so much.

I reached the top of the hill, which lead onto the jungle. There was a clear patch down below, and a larger clearing by the base of the water fall. I pushed on, towards the clearings, but I got tangled in the thick vines and couldn't go anywhere.

When Mufasa had smashed a path through the jungle down to me, he sliced me free with his big, sharp claws. Now he had me cornered. I flexed my claws into the vines. I would fight if I had to.

"Sanaa, don't go. Please don't leave me." Mufasa begged me.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't!" I snarled, darting past him the second he let his guard down.

Mufasa was after me in a flash, once again. I didn't have time to look back for a second. I didn't need to. I could hear his massive body crashing through the bush right on my heels.

The first chance I got, I leaped onto the other side of the gorge-ditch. I extended my claws and climbed up the steep slope as quickly as I could. I was almost at the top when I lost my footings. I made a leap, and landed on the top of the small hill.

I took off through the long brown savanna grass. But ten seconds later, Mufasa was hot on my heels. I pressed on, running harder than I ever had in my life. I just wanted to get away.

My lungs felt as though they were going to burst. My eyes and my nose burned. My legs ached and my stomach was knotted. I just kept running, but I was tiring. I kept my speed up as fast as I could, but the faster I ran, the faster I tired.

Then, my hind legs were caught, and I tumbled. Mufasa had grabbed my hind legs, without using his claws. He let go the second I started to tumble, but that didn't stop me from rolling several times.

I stood up and spat out the dirt and grass that had gotten into my mouth. I turned to Mufasa, and growled. Mufasa was nearly twice my size, but it didn't stop me from being angry at me. He didn't intimidate me one bit.

I turned to leave. I took two steps and Mufasa pounced on me. We tumbled and turned, and ended up facing each other. When we finally came to a stop, Mufasa had pinned me to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I snarled, attempting to scratch him, but his front paws had pinned mine against the ground.

"I want to talk to you." Mufasa replied calmly, looking into my eyes.

"I want to leave. Then you won't have to worry about me anymore." I growled. I stared into his eyes angrily. I was furious with him.

"I – I – I..." Mufasa stuttered. Mufasa looked away for a long moment, as if choosing his words. "I don't want you to go."

"Well I'm leaving. I hate you." I replied, trying to reach my claws far enough to dig them into Mufasa's paws so that he would let go.

"You don't understand." Mufasa pleaded.

"No, you don't understand. I hate you. I'm leaving." I growled, fighting to get up once again. Mufasa didn't budge.

"Look," Mufasa began. "I love you."

I struggled furiously to be free. Mufasa leaned closer to me. He kissed me, and with the world, all my hate for him disappeared. The world seemed to stop. I was frozen, paralyzed even.

Mufasa released me. I still lay on my back in the grass for a long moment. The world was still frozen for me. I couldn't move one inch. I was just staring at the now starry sky. There were branches blocking most of the stars, but I didn't care.

I shook myself and sat up. Mufasa was looking at me. I smiled and rubbed my head against his. I was still in a daze. I had not expected that to happen. Mufasa loved me. That meant that I was to become his Queen when he became the King.

"When I'm King, I want you to be my Queen." Mufasa said.

"But I'm –" I began, but Mufasa cut me off.

"I'm aware that you're younger than me. I'm aware that you are almost young enough to be my daughter. But age doesn't affect my love for you." Mufasa replied.

"Do you're parents know?" I asked.

"No. They know that we're good friends, and they know that I came to find you. Now we're more than friends." Mufasa concluded.

Together we walked back to Pride Rock. I walked very closely to Mufasa. We were close enough to be confused for one lion. I could feel every beat of his heart, and he could feel every single beat of mine, which was fluttering more than a caught butterfly.


	3. Broken Hearts

I don't own The Lion King, though if I did, then you guys would have to suffer through hundreds of sequels... mwahaha... I might write one that takes place after this story ends. If i ever get the muse and the time to, and I should also finish my two Pokemon fanfics.

I'm noticing that my fanfics here are all romances.... yet the main reason to strongly dislike Twilight is b/c its a romance novel. Does that make me a hypocrite? Sorry, I'm kinda tired right now, and so rele random. I hope that my strange tangent does not distract you from my story, as I hope that you might Read and Review it!

* * *

Mine and Mufasa's romance blossomed. We would get up early to watch the sun rise. We would stay out late and watch the sun set together. We were rarely apart.

I grew larger, and according to Mufasa, more beautiful with each day. Mufasa grew larger, stronger, his mane grew thicker, and he grew more handsome each day.

My mother and Mufasa's mother were good friends. One day when they were out hunting together, they were caught in a massive stampede. My mother tried to save Mufasa's mother, while Mufasa's mother tried to save my mother.

Mufasa's father was crushed. He just sat in the den all day, mourning his dead queen. Mufasa and I were both very depressed. All we did was spend our time out at a pond far past the watering hole, trying to forget the dead.

Our hearts were finally beginning to heal. We would miss our mothers very much, but we were no longer wishing we would die as well. We had spent our time at the pond getting even closer, and I loved Mufasa more that I loved anything else in the world.

*

But there was a problem. Mufasa's father was wasting away. He was still too depressed from the death of his Queen, that he had just given up. He would no longer eat, he hardly ever slept, he only mourned and cried.

A young lioness had come to care for him. She was from a different Pride. She had a dark coat, and was sweet and calm. She acted much like the queen in the King's presence.

I had my own problems. Mufasa was growing distant from me. I understood that it was because his father was ill and dying, but I didn't like it. Mufasa wasn't ready for another death.

All I could do was attempt to comfort him. I tried to comfort him, and slowly, he began to get closer to me once again, when I had convinced him that the deaths would not be his fault. When I had convinced him that nothing died just because he touched it, or because it was important to him.

He was a difficult lion to convince, but I finally did it. Mufasa and I became closer still. He was still becoming more handsome. He still claimed that I was more beautiful than yesterday each and every day.

His mane was even thicker now. It was red, while his coat was gold. My coat was light gold, almost a white gold. But still, Mufasa was full grown, while I was still a few years away from being so.

*

The King died. Mufasa was crushed to discover his father stiff and not breathing in the den when he awoke. It was a lovely morning, but it was a solemn one. Mufasa was alone for most of the day, but he eventually returned to become the King of the Pride lands.

King Mufasa's reign began on a beautiful day. The animals were solemn, yet excited. It was a new day. The sun had finally set, and risen on Mufasa's time as the King.

I was going to be crowned queen soon. I loved Mufasa with all of my heart still. Mufasa and Sanaa, King and Queen of the Pride lands. I liked the way it sounded.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	4. A New King

I don't own The Lion King.

* * *

I awakened. I saw slivers of sunshine slipping into the den. I yawned and stretched. Time to watch the sun come up.

Mufasa was king! I remembered the instant that I stepped into the bright sunshine. I smiled. I took a deep breath and began to climb the winding path to the top of Pride Rock.

When I reached the top of Pride Rock, I was stunned. The golden lion with the red mane was sitting and watching the sun come up. But there was another lion with him. She had a dark coat.

I silently walked up behind them. It was a young lioness. They did not notice me, or if they did, they did not show it. The lioness was the young one that had joined the pride to help relieve the previous King of his pain. This bothered me. Why was she this close to my King? Why were they watching the sun come up. That was Mine and Mufasa's morning routine.

I continued to approach. I was so close to them. They had their backs to me. I just stared, holding back my tears. I was sure he still loved me, but then why was he with _her_? I had liked _her_! I had accepted _her_.

"Will you be my Queen, Sarabi?" Mufasa asked.

"I would love to be your Queen." Sarabi answered in her low, calm voice, before she began to purr.

"I love you." Mufasa said.

"I love you too." Sarabi replied, licking Mufasa's cheek affectionately. I imagined that Mufasa's eyes had gotten big all of a sudden. He froze for a long moment.

"I thought you loved me? I thought I was to be your queen?!" I cried. I could no longer hold back my tears.

"Sanaa –" both Mufasa and Sarabi cried, turning to me.

"What about me?" I cried, cutting them off, and my eyes overflowed.

"Sarabi is older than you are. I was going to tell you about us –" Mufasa explained.

I cut him off again. "When, at the wedding ceremony?!" I snarled, turning and racing down the long stone path downwards.

I just kept running. I had worked up my stamina from that night when Mufasa had first proclaimed his love for me. I raced away, blinded by tears, until I came to the clear blue pool.

I lay flat in the grass. The grass was much longer, and browned now. I blended in well. I sobbed and shook for hours. I didn't stop crying when the sun began to set, but I had run out of tears.

I hoped that something would come along and kill me as I sobbed into the pool. I had nothing left to live for. Sarabi had robbed me of the only lion who I had ever truly cared about. I hated her for that.

I heard something behind me. My claws extended. If it was Mufasa, I would kill him. Everything was blurry from the tears. I blinked to clear my vision. I saw a dark brown lion with a black mane.

"Oh, it's only you Taka." I sighed, turning back to the blue pool.

"What's the matter?" He asked in his smooth voice, lying down beside me.

"My life is ruined. I have nothing to live for." I sobbed.

"You too?" Taka asked.

I was still very upset, so I buried my head in Taka's mane and cried some more. "You would be a much better King than Mufasa." I sobbed.

"Let's go back to my den. You can stay with Uncle Scar until you feel better." Taka replied, putting his paw on my shoulder and referring to himself in the third person.

"I don't want to go back." I sobbed, pulling away from him, and turning my back to him.

"Lets go back to my den and you can tell me the whole story." Taka said calmly.

"Alright." I sighed, standing up.

As I walked towards Taka's den, I told him the whole story. I took my anger out on everything in my path. I ripped the bark off of several trees, destroyed three small bushes, and pushed rocks out of place.

By the time we arrived at Taka's den, I had no feeling left. In both my forelegs and my heart. I still hated both Mufasa and Sarabi. I was still very hurt by what they had done to me, but I was no longer upset, or angry.

"Thank you Taka." I said.

"Now you go on home. You may still have a place in Mufasa's pride." Taka replied.

"I'm not sure I still want a place in his pride." I replied bitterly.

"You don't want a place in the king's pride? The pride that during a famine, will still eat, while other prides go hungry?" Scar asked.

"Alright. You know best." I replied, turning to go.

"Trust Uncle Scar." Taka replied.

"Taka, why do you keep calling yourself Uncle Scar?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"I don't know. Mufasa calls me Scar. Sarabi calls me Scar. Zazu calls me Scar. Everyone calls me Scar. You are the only one who calls me Taka." he answered after a long silence.

"No, I mean, why _Uncle _Scar?" I asked.

There was another long silence. "I suppose because Mufasa is old enough to be your father, as am I, but I am Mufasa's brother. Oh, I don't know." Taka sighed.

I nodded and rubbed my head in his mane. I lingered for a long moment, not sure what to do when I got back to Pride Rock.

"Scar, I cot you an an-hello." came a muffled voice from the doorway.

I stopped hugging Taka and looked around. I saw the figure of a young lioness in the doorway, holding the leg of an antelope in her mouth. I turned to look at Taka quickly. I could see that he didn't like her very much, or didn't he like me? I couldn't tell.

The young lioness's mouth dropped open, the antelope leg fell to the stone ground of Taka's cave. Her eyes were big, and her claws flexed. "What is _she_ doing here? And what are you doing?" She growled.

"She was upset. Mufasa hurt her. I was trying to help her feel better." Taka explained slowly. "Nothing more than that."

"But she – you – I saw – Why were you hugging?" she asked. The young lioness slowly began to approach me. I stepped away from Taka, flexing my claws a little. She began to back me against the wall. She was angry, I could tell that as plain as night or day. I wondered whether she was going to kill me or not.

She crouched down, ready to fight me. I was now convinced that she would kill me. Why was she so protective of Taka? Questions raced through my mind. I slowly crouched down. If she was going to kill me, I wasn't going to let her make it easy. She would have to fight, and fight I would. I would use everything I had.

"She was thanking me Zira." Taka said.

"Zira?!" I asked, pouncing on her.

She backed against the wall, unsure. I hadn't attacked her, but pounced playfully on her back. I remembered her, but did she remember me?

"Who are you?" Zira asked.

"Sanaa. Don't you remember me?" I asked.

Zira had been my best friend when we were cubs. Then, Zira met some other cubs, and we stopped playing together so much. I had met Mufasa, and we had become fast friends.

"Sanaa?" Zira asked. Then she pounced on me.

"Would you like some antelope?" Taka asked. "I can imagine that Mufasa and the Pride have already eaten today."

The three of us ate the antelope together, then I returned to Pride Rock. I had been reunited with a good friend, that I decided to spend more time with. Now I had nobody except Zira.

* * *

I hope that you liked it ^.^

If you love the Lion King, please check out my homepage, accessible by visiting my profile.


	5. An Heir

I don't own The Lion King

* * *

As hurt as I was, I forgave Mufasa and Sarabi. I rejoined the Pride. I never spoke to Mufasa or Sarabi unless it was an emergency.

I ate with the pride most of the time, but sometimes, Scar and Zira had me eat with them. I stayed away from Pride Rock and the King as much as I could.

Of course, then Sarabi had a cub. A little boy, the same color as herself. He was named Kito. But of course, the day after he was shown to the kingdom, he became ill and died.

Both Mufasa and Sarabi were crushed. But before they knew it, there was another cub. He was slightly lighter than Mufasa in color. Mufasa named him Simba.

But then Simba got older. He was no longer an infant, but a young cub. He was in the gorge, practicing his roar, and he started a stampede. Mufasa was killed in an attempt to save him, and Simba was killed also.

I was happy for the most part. Sarabi was now feeling the pain that I had felt when she had taken Mufasa from me. Mufasa was dead, which relieved me somewhat.

Scar took the throne. I knew he would be a better ruler than Mufasa or Simba could ever be. He was fair. He let the hyenas into the Pride Lands, but then the hyenas ruined it.

Scar was only trying to be fair, and the hyenas took advantage of him. When they took advantage of him, it made him look like an awful ruler. They wouldn't control themselves, and they chased all the herds from the Pride Lands. All Scar got by trying to be an even fairer ruler, was the laughing beasts taking advantage of him, which he took rather good naturedly.

*

I sat, licking my paws. I saw Taka pacing. He seemed to be talking to himself. I wondered what was bothering him, but I stayed in my place. I knew better than to talk to the King unless he talked to me.

He was pacing more and more. He slowly got closer to me, and i heard the words that he was mumbling to himself.

"I need a queen. Without a queen, I have no chance for a son or daughter, and therefore, no chance for a successor. What shall I do?" He explained to himself.

He paced for a few more minutes. He was making me dizzy. I closed my eyes and put my head down on my paws. I listened to him pace on the dusty stone.

Suddenly, the pacing stopped. I opened my eyes. He had now jumped onto a low ledge. His front paws hung over the edge carelessly. He looked around at the lionesses of the pride. They were going down to the watering hole.

Taka waited until there were only three left to leave Pride Rock to drink. The lionesses were all very thin. I wondered how they even had the energy to walk that far.

"Nala, please stay behind." Taka ordered as the young lioness went to jump off of the rock. Nala stopped in her tracks. The two other lionesses walked past her, looking back.

Nala slowly walked to the place where she'd been sitting. She lay down and shut her eyes, resting her head on her forepaws. Scar watched the other lionesses. He waited until they were at the watering hole before he looked away.

"Nala." Taka said.

"Yes, Sire?" Nala replied after a long moment. Her voice was a mixture of being annoyed, and sarcasm.

"Don't talk to me in that tone." Scar ordered.

"Yes Sire." Nala replied, emotionless.

"Good girl." Taka answered. He became distracted for a moment, watching a mouse scamper from one crevice in the stone, to another.

Nala rolled her eyes when Taka was not looking. I noticed and I narrowed my eyes, but did nothing else. I wouldn't have her being rude to the fair King Taka, but what could I do about it?

"What do you need from me Sire?" Nala asked. She was attempting to sound emotionless, but her whole body showed how annoyed she was. And how much she hated Scar, even though she had no reason to.

Scar didn't answer her. He was watching another mouse scamper across Pride rock. Suddenly, a hyena snatched it up and swallowed it whole. Scar chuckled quietly, and continued to watch.

I could see that the lionesses had finished drinking, and were approaching Pride rock, once again. I saw Nala's body twitch. She was growing more annoyed with King Taka with each second that passed.

"You wanted me, Sire?" Nala asked again, attempting to prompt the reason for keeping her behind from the watering hole from the King.

"Yes." Scar replied slowly. He said nothing more.

"Might I ask, What for???" Nala prompted once again.

I could see the lionesses all beginning to climb up onto Pride Rock. They would now be able to hear every word that Taka said. I shut my eyes and rested my head back on my forepaws. Why was he taking so long to ask or tell her what he wanted to ask or tell her?

I heard the soft footfalls of a lioness padding back to her spot on the giant stone that is Pride Rock. I sighed quietly. Nobody heard me, I was sure.

"As you know, I need a successor." Scar began, talking slowly and calmly.

"What has that got to do with me?" Nala asked impertinently.

"To have a successor, I must have a queen." Taka continued.

"What has that got to do with me?" Nala repeated.

I opened my eyes to see Taka stand up, and jump down off of the low stone ledge. He circled around Nala three times. Nala watched him angrily as he circled her. She hated him, that was plain to me.

"You are a fine young lioness, aren't you?" Scar asked.

"What do you want Sc - Sire?" Nala asked, almost calling the King by only his name. She had managed to correct herself in time.

"My, wouldn't you make me a good queen?" Taka asked.

"I don't want to be _your_ queen." Nala replied, standing perfectly still. She was standing with her back straight, and her head straight. She had her eyes closed proudly.

"I'm the King. You have to do whatever I tell you to!" Scar snarled, stopping in front of Nala.

"Never!" Nala growled. In a single swipe, she scratched four lines into Taka's skin on the side of his face.

The lionesses gasped. Nala realized what she had done and gasped. Suddenly, she turned and fled. Scar watched as the young lioness raced out of sight, away from the Pride Lands.

Scar turned on his heel and walked into the Cave that he had banned all of the lionesses from. The lionesses had to sleep in the smaller cave, while Scar slept alone in the larger cavern.

* * *

Thanks for Reading ^.^


	6. The Savior of The King

**I don't own The Lion King**

* * *

I sat, watching Taka from the low stone ledge he'd been on before he had decided that Nala would make him a fine queen. Taka was sitting in the remains of the late evening sun.

I noticed that something had caught the attention of most of the hyenas. It wouldn't be long before they were back. Their attention spans wouldn't keep them away for very long.

I looked back to Taka, and noticed that he had now gone. I looked around quickly, to see him standing on a lower part of Pride Rock.

"SARABI!" King Taka called. His voice echoed throughout the Pride Lands.

The older lioness walked through the remaining hyenas, who snapped at her heels as she walked by. I had long hoped that they would kill her, but so far, they were letting her live.

"Yes Scar?" Sarabi asked when she reached the King. She stood proudly, closing her eyes so that she would not see into Scar's.

"Where is your hunting party? They are not doing their job." Scar began to pace in front of Sarabi.

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." Sarabi replied immediately.

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!"

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock." Sarabi replied calmly.

"We're not going anywhere!"

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"Then so be it!"

"You can't do that!"

"I'm the King. I can do whatever I want." Scar replied as he stopped pacing. He sat with his back to Sarabi.

"If you were half the King that Mufasa you would never –" Sarabi began angrily.

Scar spun around and dealt Sarabi a harsh blow with the back of his paw. "I am ten times the King that Mufasa was!" Sarabi tumbled across the stone that was Pride Rock.

Suddenly, there was a loud growling from above. We looked up to see Mufasa standing on the rocks.

"Mufasa, no, you're dead." Scar said, panicking and backing away. The lion loped down and nuzzled Sarabi.

"Uhhh..." Sarabi breathed, opening her eyes. "Mufasa?" She asked in a whisper, looking up at the lion.

"No, it's me." the lion replied.

"Simba?? You're alive? How can that be?" Sarabi asked in a slightly louder voice.

"It doesn't matter. I'm home." Simba replied.

"Simba.... Simba, I'm a little surprised to see you.... _alive_." Scar said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Simba growled, advancing on the king.

"Oh Simba, you must understand, the pressures of ruling a kingdom –" Scar began, finding himself cornered between Simba and a wall of stone.

"Are no longer yours." Simba cut him off. "Step down Scar."

"Oh," Scar chuckled nervously. "I would naturally, however there is one little problem. You see them?" Scar asked, pointing upwards. There were hundreds of hyenas on the rock above them, snarling down at Simba. "They think _I'm _king."

"Well we don't. Simba's the rightful King." Nala said, standing on the rock. Two lionesses were helping Sarabi to stand.

"The choice is yours Scar. Either step down or fight." Simba growled.

"Must it all end in violence?" Scar began away from the stone wall. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?"

"Thats not going to work. I've put that behind me." Simba replied, turning.

"But have your faithful subjects put it behind _them_?" Scar asked as he circled Simba.

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked.

"Aahh, so you haven't told them your little secret? Well Simba, Now is your chance to tell them, tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

I stopped listening to the conversation. Simba was responsible for Mufasa's death. I had hated the cub, but for being Mufasa's son. I still had a hateful heart. I hated Mufasa, Sarabi, and Simba. But Simba had killed Mufasa.

I now quite liked this young lion. He was responsible for easing half of my pain. If only Scar would ease the other half by ending Sarabi's life! It wouldn't take long. Just all the claws on one paw, slicing her throat would do the trick.

"Murderer!" I heard Scar exclaim.

I still hated Simba for being Sarabi and Mufasa's son. I watched as Scar cornered him at the top of pride rock, Simba clinging for his life at the end, his front paws only holding him on.

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck, setting the dry savanna grass on fire below them. It quickly caught, setting more and more on fire, spreading faster and faster.

Simba managed to get some footings. I heard him scream. "Noooooo! Murderer!" as he pinned Scar to the top of Pride Rock.

I watched as the hyenas attacked Simba. The lionesses charged into battle. There was much fighting. I joined in and managed to make it seem like an accident every time I hit a lioness, pretending that I was trying to help them away from the hyenas.

Soon Simba had cornered Scar at the very top of Pride Rock. I could hear fighting and growling. I could hear roaring and angry growls.

Suddenly, Scar's body crashed down onto the lower part of Pride Rock. Scar slowly stood up, surrounded by flames. I heard Scar talking to them, though I couldn't make out what he was saying.

The hyenas had begun to attack Scar. They were traitorous, backstabbing poachers. I hated them. The lionesses had rushed to Simba's side. I rushed the other way when they weren't looking.

I jumped in, burning my stomach in the process. My long claws slashed the throats of several hyenas, surprising even myself in the process, and killing them instantly, before I reached Scar. I ripped ten hyenas off of him, allowing him to be able to get up. I was slightly dazed at first, amazed at the skills that I possessed.

Scar was ripping the throats of many hyenas. We were throwing them off of Pride Rock. It began to rain a little, starting to kill off some of the flames. Scar was about to kill a hyena, when I slammed into him.

My intent was to get us off of Pride Rock. Luckily, my power just sent us over the edge of Pride Rock. We tumbled onto the earth below. I got up as fast as I landed, and I helped Scar get up. The hyenas were coming after us.

"Run." I told Scar, taking off.

Scar followed me with all the speed that he had. We were both very thin and very hungry, but we ran, because our lives depended on it.

We went into the Out Lands, where we found hundreds of termites. We feasted on Termites that night. We were used to not eating, but termites were better than nothing at all.


	7. Life in the Outlands

**I don't own The Lion King.**

* * *

When I awoke, I was lying so close to Scar that it reminded me of my walk with Mufasa. I could feel his heart beating. Our new den was a massive half-stone termite mound.

We were dry from the pouring rain outside, and not as cold as we had thought we would have been. I inched away from Scar. As soon as I was no longer touching him, I rose and walked out the entrance.

I walked to the river, and to my surprise, I saw a small herd of wildebeest drinking from it. I slowly made my way around the river, towards the beasts. I was so close.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion from the water. Something massive and green was trying to catch a wildebeest. It had not succeeded in catching one, but it had in making the herd race towards me.

As they passed, I leaped up and managed to grab one. I slowly dragged it down. It wasn't as big as I had hoped. It was, perhaps, a yearling.

I grabbed its leg and somehow managed to drag it onto my back. It was heavier than I had thought it would be. I waddled back to the den.

I collapsed when I saw Scar. He heard the thud and awoke. He saw me under the wildebeest, and dragged me out from under it. When I finally caught my breath, I joined Scar in our victory feast.

Then, we walked down to the river. We found a shallow spot and drank our fill of water. It had been a long time since I had drank water on a full stomach.

_Why had I saved Scar from the hyenas?_ I thought while I drank. _Why did I save him? What has he done for me lately? I don't even like him. I hate hyenas, and I wouldn't save them. Well, I don't hate Scar, but I don't like him either. What made me save him?_

"Thank you for saving me." Scar said slowly, as if reading my thoughts.

"You're welcome." I replied, still thinking.

_Why had I helped him? Why had I caught a wildebeest for him? If it were for me, I wouldn't have brought it to him. Why did I bring him the wildebeest? I appreciated him a King. __He made me feel better when Mufasa abandoned me for Sarabi. _

*

For some reason, it was three months before I returned to Pride Rock. The Pride Lands had been restored to their original state of green. There was an abundance of animals for hunting.

I always hunted for Scar, finding him the best Zebra or Antelope to eat. The Out Lands were lovely. We weren't bothered by Sarabi wanting this, Nala wanting that, Sarafina needing help with this.

"Scar, I'm going back to Pride rock today." I told him.

"What?! You're leaving me?" Scar asked.

"I'm going back to Pride Rock." I repeated, turning towards the cave entrance.

"Will you come back?" Scar asked me, standing at my shoulder.

I was silent for a long moment. "Alright." I nodded.

"Please promise me that you will. I don't want to be alone." Scar pleaded, the shadows making him appear frail and elderly looking for just a moment.

"I promise I will return." I said, feeling sorry for the older lion.

"Thank you." said the lion that was almost old enough to be my father.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review!**


	8. Return to Pride Rock

**I do not own the Lion King.**

* * *

"Sanaa?!" Nala and Zira asked in shock the minute that they saw me.

"Yes." I replied, walking to the stone platform below Pride Rock. "King Simba?!?" I called.

I watched the mighty lion exit the cave, and walk to the end of Pride Rock. He looked down at me curiously. I wondered why he was looking at me so curiously, while I bowed low to him.

"Who are you?" Simba asked.

"I am Sanaa. I used to be a friend of your father's. I also used to be a member of this Pride, before you became the King. I have been away for three months, wondering whether I am still a member of your Pride." I answered.

"You may rejoin the Pride." Simba nodded.

I smiled as I bowed to him. "Thank you!" I called, heading towards the cave. I was smiling, then I remembered who Simba was, and I hated him again. I contained my rage. I knew that deep down, Simba was just like his father. He would hurt you if he found something better.

*

Three months later, Nala had a cub. It was a little male that looked identical to Simba, when Simba had been born. When I saw them at the end of Pride rock, showing the little Prince to the entire kingdom, I had a flashback. I saw Mufasa standing with Sarabi, and both of them looking at Rafiki, the old Mandrill, who held up the young cub.

In the three months since I had rejoined the royal Pride, I had returned to Scar many many times. I always brought him food, even though I was aware that he was capable of getting his own food.

Scar was no longer the extremely thin lion he had once been, but was at a healthy size, and now he had a thick full mane. His bones no longer stuck out of his back, but were not even visible.

I was good friends with Zira. We were together most of the time. But Zira was very different. Since she had grown into an adult lioness, she had become moody. She wanted to be alone most of the time, and ate more than her share of the meat.

Her stomach was larger now. It was big and round, and she didn't like anyone to so much as look at it. She kept commenting on my stomach's size, even though I was just fat from eating too much and exercising too little. And I was not as large as her.

Then, a week after Kopa was born, Zira had a cub. She treasured him. I didn't know why until I saw him for the first time. He looked identical to Scar. It shocked me. The only difference that I could see between Scar and Nuka. Nuka didn't have a scar over his eye.

Nuka and Kopa became good friends, playing together all the time. Kopa liked to hear stories, while Nuka tended to want to play fight. Nuka wanted to be as mighty as Simba one day, and he made it no secret.

Simba seemed to always want to be with Nuka. He always made sure the Nuka was being good, and he saw that Nuka was punished if he did anything wrong.

I was just relaxing in the sun one day, after eating my fill of a wildebeest that the other lionesses had caught. I had been to the watering hole, and drank my fill. I had been to see Scar last night. He had greeted me with some antelope meat.

"Sanaa?" I heard Nala's voice. I opened my eyes, and lifted my head off of my forepaws. I looked at the pretty young lioness, wishing I was as young as her again. I wasn't much older than her. A little over a year and a half.

"Afternoon Nala." I replied. "What's up?"

"I saw you sneak out last night." Nala replied.

"It's not sneaking out if you're allowed." I answered. "Besides, I was just at the watering hole, getting a drink."

"Alright, I believe you. But if there's ever anything that you want to talk about, you can always come to me." Nala said before walking away.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Questions from The Queen

**I don't own the Lion King. This chapter is the shortest one so far, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

I looked in my paws, shocked at what I saw. I had no idea what was going on. It was like a dream. I just wanted to wake up from this strange dream, this strange nightmare.

I could smell blood. A lot of blood. I felt like someone had attempted to drown me. I felt drenched with water, but it wasn't cold. It was dark in the cave. I knew it was night time.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

I noticed that there were several figures standing around me. I couldn't make out who was who. I didn't understand anything at the moment. I was so very confused.

"You are a mother." Nala replied.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"What are you going to call them?" Sarabi asked.

"Them?" I mumbled.

Then, the world went black.

*

I slowly entered the royal cavern. I saw Nala perched together on the raised stone platform where the royal family slept. I bowed low when they saw me. I did not know where Simba was, but I had been informed by Zazu that I had been summoned.

"Good, you're here." Nala said.

"Yes, Queen Nala." I replied.

"There is a question that I have been meaning to ask you. This question has been eating away at me for some time." Nala began after a long moment.

"Yes, Queen Nala?" I asked as Simba entered the cave and joined Nala.

"I would like to know your cubs' father." Nala told me.

"I apologize, Queen, but I cannot tell you that." I answered.

"And why might that be?" Simba asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He is deathly shy and has a horrible fear of royals, mainly Simba." I lied.

"I see." Simba said. "I would have liked to meet the father of little Imara and little Jaali."

"Yes, Imara is such a sweetheart. She would make a wonderful wife for Kopa." Nala commented suggestively.

"I will discuss betrothal with Imara's father. Queen Nala, I was hoping that you would watch Imara and Jaali while I'm gone. I would take Jaali, but he is too young to handle the journey just yet." I asked.

"I would love to." Nala replied warmly.

I knew that Nala loved my little Imara like the daughter that she didn't have. This made me uncomfortable, but it made me able to ask Nala to watch Imara for me, and Jaali could be included.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being so short. I hope that you enjoyed it though! Please Read and Review!**


	10. Our Paradise

**I do not own The Lion King.**

* * *

"Imara, Jaali, come here!" I ordered. They sheepishly dashed out of the grass where they had been playing and raced towards me, skidding to a stop and stirring up dust near my forepaws.

I looked at my son and my daughter. They were both three months old now. Imara was a little sweetheart. She was light brown with green eyes, while her brother Jaali, was golden with blue eyes and a black tuft of his future mane.

"Yes mother?" they asked in unison.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"We were playing with Kopa and Nuka." they replied, in unison once again.

"I have to go. You are to stay here, and keep out of trouble. I will be back, but later." I told them.

"But Mommy," Imara whimpered.

"Why do you have to go?" Jaali asked.

"I will come back. Nala will care for you until I return." I told them.

Imara began to sob. She was very attached to both Jaali and me. She was not as strong as her brother, and it would be awhile before she would be. She needed to become less attached to the both of us. I knew that.

"But..... mother...." Jaali began.

"If you were both older, I would take you, but the journey is too much for you both. I won't be away very long. Only a few days. You will be here with Kopa and Nuka." I explained softly.

I nuzzled my cubs lovingly, and went to tell Simba and Nala that I was leaving. As I bid them farewell, a panting lioness raced up and stopped before them. She was choking out words. I listened as I started away from Pride rock.

"Zira," she panted, "Killed – Kopa. Tried – to – stop – her."

"Bring me Zira!" Simba roared angrily.

"Simba! You are frightening Imara and Jaali!!" Nala cried. My son and daughter were hugging Nala's legs, looking for comfort. They were very afraid.

I began to jog. I wanted to get away. I didn't want to see my best friend exiled. She had killed Kopa, Mufasa's descendant. Mufasa's grandson. Simba's son. I had no feelings for Kopa.

"She is exiled!" Simba roared to his pride as the lionesses scurried down Pride rock, following Zazu, who had just returned with a heavy heart. He was sure that Kopa was dead.

As soon as I was twice the distance from Pride rock to the watering hole, I began to race. I didn't slow down until I reached the Out lands. I was so used to making this trip in one night. No other lioness would have the stamina.

I hurried down into the massive termite mound that was Scar's den. I looked for Scar, but could not find him. Then, I saw a shadow.

I looked up. I could see the outline of a shaggy black figure on a ledge above me. I knew instantly that it was Scar. I joined him on the ledge, and greeted him by rubbing my head on his. He pulled away angrily and jumped down from the ledge.

"Scar, what's wrong?" I asked, confused by his actions. I jumped down off of the ledge after him.

"You left me. You didn't come back." Scar growled.

"You don't know why." I replied.

"You couldn't be bothered with an old lion. You couldn't be bothered with the dethroned king." Scar snarled, cornering me.

"No. I was too busy with your heirs." I growled.

"My heirs?" Scar asked.

"Yes. Jaali and Imara. Your son and daughter." I answered.

"My son and daughter?" Scar gasped.

"Jaali and Imara." I replied. I looked into his green eyes.

"Jaali and Imara. What do they look like?" Scar asked, still in shock.

"Jaali is gold and he will have a black mane. He's got blue eyes. Imara is light brown. She's got your eyes." I told him.

"Why didn't you bring them with you?" Scar asked.

"They are too young. They can't handle the journey, but I will bring Jaali as soon as I can. You must train our son, and I will train our daughter." I answered. "Nuka and Kopa are good friends of Jaali and Imara."

"Nuka and Kopa?" Scar asked.

"Kopa is the prince. Simba's son. Nuka is Zira's son." I explained.

"That makes me even farther from the throne." Scar growled.

"No it doesn't. Not anymore." I said suddenly, remembering the event that had happened before I left. "Zira killed Kopa right before I left."

"That means Simba will exile her." Scar said, his voice hinting panic.

"Yes. He already declared that he was going to." I told him.

"We must leave! We can't stay here!" Scar gasped.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Come with me!!" Scar ordered, racing out of the giant termite mound. I followed him back into the Pride Lands. We raced into the jungle where Mufasa had chased me into before he had told me that he loved me.

We raced into the jungle. There was a small pathway down to the clearing that I had seen by the waterfall when I had been running from Mufasa. Scar had found the pathway to it. We sat there panting for a long time.

Suddenly, I remembered something Zira and I had talked about. We had spent much time together, talking mostly, sometimes even hunting together. Zira always seemed to forget my heartbreak, for she always told me of her love, Scar.

Zira had said that she loved Scar, and that she would have been his queen if he became the King. It always upset me when Zira talked of Scar. Mufasa had left me for Sarabi. Zira had found love in her first try.

"What about Zira? Shouldn't your mate be told that you're alive?" I asked. I wasn't sure whether I was sad or angry. I looked up. "In fact, I'll tell her for you!" I stood up to leave.

"No!" Scar cried, jumping in front of me.

"Why can't you're beloved Zira know that you're alive??" I asked curiously.

"Beloved??" Scar gasped.

"What is Zira to you then, Scar?" I asked angrily.

"Zira was – is nothing to me!!" Scar growled. "Zira is – was in love with me, yes, but I did not return the feeling. She promised me that she'd leave me alone if I gave her a litter, so I gave her Nuka. She kept bothering me. I found her a mate. I told her that her being with him would be the only way that she could prove that she truly loved me."

"You gave her Nuka to get rid of her?"

"It only fueled her desire for me." Scar replied sadly.

I looked at the dark lion. He was still breathing heavily from our run from the Out lands. He lay down on the thick green grass. I just looked at him for a long moment, wondering what to do next.

"Nala suggested that Imara and Kopa be betrothed. Then a young lioness ran up and told them that Zira had killed Kopa. I didn't know how to say no. Kopa and Imara are cousins. Nuka is Imara and Jaali's half brother." I said, slightly disgusted.

"Its a good thing he's dead." Scar growled.

"His death was probably the worst time to leave my cubs." I said. "Jaali and Kopa were very close. And Imara liked Kopa very much."

"His death has relieved us all." Scar sighed.

After flicking a cricket off of his paw, he stood up again. Suddenly, I pounced on him. He didn't expect it, but I hadn't expected myself to pounce on him either. I had pushed him down a low fall and off a low ledge and into the river.

I gasped as I sprang up from the water to catch my breath. The water was lovely and warm. Scar burst up in front of me, splashing me. We climbed out of the water, and shook ourselves dry.

We discovered that the clearing was much larger than could be seen from the hill. There was a lot of it that was shaded and covered completely in branches and vines. It would make a nice cozy den for us. There was plenty of space to run in, and you could see all intruders who were coming from the Pride lands.

After chasing and being chased by Scar around our little clearing, I pounced on him again, we rolled on the ground with the force that I'd put into it, and I pinned Scar to the ground.

It was unlike Scar, but he laughed and licked my cheek. I started blushing, and I let Scar up. We started walking towards the waterfall. There was a stone path that lead to the top. It was covered in vines, but that provided us with cover if we wanted to leave the little valley.

"This will be a lovely place to raise Jaali and Imara." I told him, rubbing my head against his as we sat down together. I looked around at our tropical paradise.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	11. Don't Cry Momma

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

"Mother!" Imara and Jaali cried in unison.

"Hello Sanaa." Nala greeted me as she left the cave.

"Mother, Nala has taught me so much while you were away!" Imara exclaimed.

"And Simba has been teaching me!" Jaali added me.

"And Zazu tells great stories!" Imara finished.

"Yeah!" Jaali agreed.

"Hello Queen Nala." I replied, bowing to the queen.

"Your son is a very quick learner." Simba added, coming up behind his queen. They stood closely.

"I'm so sorry about Kopa, your Majesties." I replied solemnly.

Nala began to tear up. She put her head into Simba's thick mane. Simba looked away too, I thought he was tearing up as well.

"Jaali and Imara have been pretending to be our cubs to help us through the pain of losing Kopa." Simba said.

"Don't cry momma." Imara begged the queen, putting her forepaws on Nala's left forepaw. Imara looked up at Nala pleadingly. Nala put on a watery smile.

"Imara's right." Jaali replied. "Hakuna Matata, right?"

"Timon and Pumbaa taught you that, didn't they?" Simba asked, smiling despite himself.

"Yes sir." Jaali answered, puffing out his chest proudly, and standing up straight. Nala looked at him and laughed.

I had been gone for one week. One week and my cubs were calling the queen "Momma". This annoyed me very much. But I held my temper. I looked at my son and daughter, then at the royal couple.

"Come, Imara and Jaali. I want to hear all about your week with Simba and Nala." I said sweetly.

My cubs didn't waste one second. They bound after me. I slowly made my way down Pride Rock, my cubs following me closely. We walked past the watering hole, and down into the savanna, where I found a large rock. It was half in the sun, half in the shade. I lay down on the rock and my cubs joined me.

"I'm sorry that I called Nala "Momma", but its the only thing that makes her stop crying." Imara explained.

"Simba told us the story of Scar. Scar was so mean!!" Jaali exclaimed.

"Momma, I'm glad that Scar is dead." Imara said.

"You should never be glad that someone is dead Imara." I said, looking at my daughter

"Sorry momma." Imara replied sincerely.

"I want to be a great King like Simba!" Jaali announced. I beamed down at my son, thinking to myself, _"Someday my son, you will be."_. He would be a son that would make Scar proud, even if Simba and Nala had tainted both his and Imara's minds to hate their father before even meeting him.

I watched out of the corner of my eye, Imara leap off the rock after a butterfly, not calculating how far the fall would be. I heard a soft thud, and looked down. Imara was in the thick Savanna grass, which had cushioned her fall.

* * *

**I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far, and I hope that you will like it more in future chapters too! Please Read and Review!**


	12. A New Home

**I do not own the Lion King.**

* * *

My cubs were now six months old. They were energetic and very playful. They were always play fighting and slipping away from Zazu's watchful eye. Simba and Nala were very protective of my cubs. The seemed to think that I didn't care.

Them thinking that I didn't care about my own cubs, and making it very obvious what they thought, angered me very much. I hated them the more they thought that I didn't care.

They always sent Zazu to watch over my cubs. Luckily, I had been teaching them in private, how to escape the bothersome bird. I had taught them the best that I could. I had taught them all I could.

I always took my cubs on long tours of the Pride lands, though I usually had to carry them the journey back to Pride rock. They weren't very heavy, but they weren't exactly feathers either. I had to take them on the tours one at a time, because I could not carry both on my back.

*

I had decided. My cubs were seven months old now, and Simba and Nala were more overprotective of them now than ever. It made me angry that they didn't think I could care for my own cubs. I wanted to kill them.

I hadn't seen Scar in four months. Luckily he knew why, and he wouldn't be angry with me again, but I missed him. He was the only lion for me.

Simba and Nala were a bad influence on my offspring. They constantly told stories of how evil Scar was, making them hate him. They didn't even know him, and they were turning my cubs against their own father.

I was before Simba and Nala once again, except this time of my own account. I had chosen to come and see them. I hoped that they wouldn't take it too hard and not allow me to go.

Nala was getting very large, and I suspected that she was heavily pregnant with her second cub. This pleased me as hopefully, they would concentrate on their own cub and leave mine alone.

"I depart tomorrow." I started.

"What?!" Simba and Nala asked in shock.

"I depart tomorrow." I repeated. "And I'm taking Jaali with me."

"No, you don't have to do that Sanaa. We can care for your cubs for you. Simba is an excellent example for Jaali, and we may even choose him to be the heir to the throne." Nala cried out.

"You are only saying that because you don't think that I can care for my cubs. I know that you send Zazu out to watch them play, I know that you send him out to spy on us when I'm showing my own offspring the Pride lands. You don't think I'm capable of raising cubs."I snarled.

"Sanaa –" Nala began, but I cut her off.

"If you think I can't handle raising my own cubs, then I will find a pride that does!" I roared.

I spun and leaped out of the den furiously. I was as mad as could be. They had insulted me. I knew that Zazu would be wandering with Sarabi at this time of day. Now was my chance.

"Jaali, Imara! Here! Now!" I roared at the top of my lungs.

They soon bound out of the long savanna grass at the bottom of Pride Rock. They saw my face and their attitudes changed immediately.

"Yes mother?" they asked in frightened voices.

"Come now. We're leaving." I told them.

"No!" they cried together.

"Don't you want to meet your father?" I asked.

Their eyes lit up. They had long been asking me if they would ever meet their father. I had told them they would – in time. I was going to take just Jaali, but Simba and Nala had angered me. I hated them now more than Scar could ever.

We had been walking for a long time. I was walking through the longest savanna grass, so that we would be hidden from Zazu. I made sure to walk slow enough for my cubs to follow.

It was getting dark. There wasn't much farther to go. I made sure to tell my cubs this. They were exhausted, yet very excited at the same time. It was the first time that they would meet their father. Their excitement was ecstatic.

"Jaali, Imara, Please tell me something. Please tell me the truth." I started.

"Yes mother." they replied with a nod.

"Am I a bad mother? Have I been bad to you?"

"No. I remember that Kopa had no freedom at all." Jaali answered immediately.

"I hate how Zazu is always following us, telling us what to do. We're cubs, we should have freedom." Imara said after a long time.

"Simba and Nala are protective of you, so they send Zazu after you both. I know that you are both tough. You can handle yourselves. I know that, but Simba and Nala don't. They don't think you can handle yourselves." I explained angrily.

"Is that why we're going to see father?" Imara asked intelligently.

"Yes. They don't think I can handle raising my own cubs. They said that they would like to be your guardians. I told them no. I thought that you would like to make your own choice. But until you are older, I have chosen you to stay with me." I said bitterly.

We came to the ditch and my cubs followed my down into the gorge-ditch. They were unable to get to the top by themselves, so they rode on my back to the top.

We slipped into the underbrush, and into the tunnel, which was now easily accessible for those who knew how to find our tunnel. Once I knew that my cubs were behind me, I continued our journey.

I slowly made my way down the well sheltered path, my cubs following closely at my heels. When I reached the end of the tunnel, I looked around. Scar was not here. I concluded that he was out hunting. I knew that he would bring back his kill, so now our food was assured.

"Wow." Imara breathed. She looked around. The place was stunning. I understood her amazement.

"Wow." Jaali echoed his sister, looking around, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Is this where we live?" Imara asked.

"It is now." I answered.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	13. Let's Play a Little Mind Game

**I don't own The Lion King.**

* * *

I awoke after a long peaceful sleep. I was safe now. So were my cubs. It was early morning, and the sun had not risen yet. I yawned and stood up.

After stretching and yawning again, I made my way to the river. I looked back at my cubs as I stepped out of the vine cave. Imara and Jaali were curled up together.

I took a long refreshing drink of water from the river. I heard a crunch, and I dropped to my stomach instinctively. I slowly made my way to where they was more cover for me.

After watching for a long time, I began to let my guard down. I was about to return to the open, when I heard a similar crunch. It was closer than the first. It frightened me. I hoped that my cubs would stay asleep, and stay quiet.

Then, I saw. A dark figure was moving down the tunnel very very slowly. I slowly moved closer. I silently flexed my claws. I was going to attack the animal when it got out of the tunnel, I was going to kill it in order to protect my cubs.

Then, I heard a large snap. I knew that it was a branch. A quiet growl rose in my throat. My claws were fully extended now. I was ready to kill.

In a matter of seconds since the branch snapping, a dark figure shot out of the tunnel. It looked like and antelope and a lion. They stopped rolling, and the lion was pinning the antelope to the ground.

The antelope's dead body had been dragged through the tunnel. Scar was determined. That would explain how the tunnel had become so wide. It would explain why the tunnel was so worn.

I pounced on the dark colored lion with the black mane from behind. He was very unsuspecting, and spun around to fight. I dodged his flying claws, but just barely.

Scar saw me and brightened instantly. I rubbed my head on his. He licked my cheek, and once again, I started to blush. Scar turned and bit into the antelope's hide. I was about to when I remembered.

I pushed Scar away from his meal. He tried to get to it, but I would not allow him to. I didn't talk. I gave no hint as to what I was doing.

Eventually, Scar shrugged, a sign that he was giving up. He turned away from me. I went up to his shoulder and nudged it. I started towards the den, but Scar did not follow. He just stood, looking at me confusedly. I smirked mischeiviously. He was my mate, so I was allowed to play mind games with him. Oh well, I was done playing now, I wanted him to see them before they woke up.

I signaled with my left fore paw for him to follow me. He obeyed me. I slowly lead him to the vine den. I held one paw up to my mouth to signal that he should keep quiet. I lead him to our cubs.

His eyes lit up when he saw his beautiful cubs. His heirs were adorable and sleeping. It made me happy to see him like he was. I had never seen Scar so happy as when he saw our cubs.

We left our vine den and continued to the other side of the valley. Our cubs would not be woken by our talking if we went to the other side of the valley. I had to tell Scar, but I had to do it quietly.

"Simba and Nala have made them afraid of you." I whispered. "He has clouded their impressionable minds by telling them stories of how you were evil and murderous. He has turned them against you."

"He would have." Scar growled.

"I will undo all the damage that Simba has caused." I replied.

"All that isn't permanent." Scar corrected me.

After a little while, our two cubs awoke. Scar was drinking from the river at the time when they awoke, so they only saw me. I showed them to the antelope, and they began to eat.

"You are even more beautiful when you are awake, Imara." Scar said. "And you are even more handsome when you're awake, Jaali."

I heard my cubs gasp in shock. I looked at them, wondering what was the matter. They were staring at their father in horror. I looked at Scar, then at my cubs. They were backing away from him.

"Mother, it's Scar!" They whispered in horror.

"Stay away from us!!!" Jaali growled.

"He's evil!" Imara cried.

"No. Taka is your father." I informed them.

"Our father?" they asked in unison.

"Yes." I replied.

"I have long wanted to meet you." Scar replied.

"You wanted to meet _us_??" Imara asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? After all, you are my son and my daughter." Scar answered.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	14. Life with Scar

**I don't own the Lion King.**

* * *

A month later, I had two more cubs. They were both little boys. I was alone when I had them, so I chose their names.

Hodari and little Taka were twins. Both were light brown in color. There were very few differences between the two. Taka was slightly larger than Hodari, and while Hodari's eyes were blue green, Taka's eyes were a blue-violet color. The other difference was that Hodari was older than Taka.

Scar had taken fully to his task of training. He quickly trained them better than I could have. Imara and Jaali had become very skilled hunters. They were better hunters than I could have taught them to be.

I had trained them, yes, but Scar had perfected their skills. They were the two best hunters I had ever thought my own offspring could be. I was thrilled.

When Scar returned with Jaali and Imara, they found me with young Taka and Hodari. They had brought a young antelope for me. I was in the den, trying to keep my youngest sons warm, as it was quite cool in the shade.

Scar was thrilled when he saw his baby sons. He was taking to his fathering role so well that it surprised me. He was a good father, like none would know him to be, except for us.

Scar had a pride of his own, one that had chosen to be with him. One that didn't become his when Mufasa died and Simba ran off in guilt. Scar had rid me of Mufasa, who had caused me so much pain. Now, I just had to rid myself of Sarabi. Jaali could kill Simba and Imara could kill Nala. My plan was perfect. Now I had Taka and Hodari to help finish the lionesses who did not obey.

*

A year later. Scar had trained Imara and Jaali so well. Imara and Jaali had in turn taught Taka and Hodari, who's skills were then perfected by Scar. Each cub I had worked together in perfect harmony. Scar and I had acheived perfection, even after having to undo damage like that caused of

I was very happy. Since Hodari and Taka were born, I had had another son. I named him Maanisha. He was light gold in color, with a light brown tuft of fur on his head. Scar had told me that he reminded him greatly of Mufasa as a cub, or what he would have immagined his father to look like as a cub.

Jaali's mane was getting fuller each day. It wasn't very thick just yet, but it was spreading all over his chest and his neck like a true mane should. Taka and Hodari's tufts were beginning to spread down their necks.

Scar and I had been able to undo all of the hate that Simba and Nala had put into Imara and Jaali about Scar. They now hated Simba and Nala. We had allowed them to have their own feelings about Simba and Nala, but they chose to hate them alongside Scar and I.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	15. Imara's Initiative

**I don't own the Lion King. If I did, it would not have stopped at 1/2 or 3, however you prefer it to be called. You would all be writing my fanmail, or rather hatemail giving me death threats if I made another TLK movie lol.**

* * *

Imara was fast becoming an adult. She was young, and almost full grown now. It was the day that she would return to Pride Rock to face the King and Queen.

I didn't like it at all, sending my daughter back to the pride that had thought I couldn't raise her and her brother by myself. She would not have to talk to them, but she would have to stand and face them.

I wasn't sure how it would make her feel. It might make her want to rejoin the royal pride. This, would be awful, as she was my only daughter, and I did not want to lose her.

After a year in the jungle valley, our valley had been made larger. Imara had began making her own den to train herself when Scar had first began her training. She tried to clear away the solid vines, while staying completely hidden from the rest of us.

Imara had presented her den to us after Maanisha had been born. It was a large hole in the vines that lead to a very sheltered den. The walls were hard, as they were formed by several large trees. There were hundreds of vines that twisted around the trees, created a roof and tight walls. There had been thousands of vines, but Imara had managed to clear most of them.

Imara's den was about ten feet wide and about twelve feet deep. It's ceiling reached up twenty feet. It was a very impressive den, knowing that it had taken such a short time to build.

After Imara unveiled her den, Jaali, Hodari, and Taka each began to carve out their own dens. Their dens were just as impressive as Imara's in the end. Jaali's den was as wide as Imara's, but stretched back twice as far. Hodari and Taka were still working on theirs, while Maanisha had just began to clear vines, and he was barely able to squeeze himself into the den that he currently had carved out.

I was sitting, deep in thought, looking into the water. How would I tell Imara about her quest? I was remembering all the things that my cubs had done.

"Momma?" I heard a voice ask.

"Yes Maanisha?" I asked, turning to face my youngest son.

"I was told to get you." Maanisha answered sweetly, looking behind him, at his father, Scar, who was standing behind him.

"Lets go then." I replied.

Maanisha nodded and lead us to a thick wall of vines. I raised my eyebrows, looking at the vines. Suddenly, the vines parted, and revealed both Imara's and Jaali's paws.

Maanisha stepped in, I followed him, and Scar followed me. It took my eyes several minutes to adjust to the dark, but when they did, I gasped. All five of my cubs were standing in front of Scar and I.

"For all you've done for us." They announced in unison.

Next, they separated, revealing a massive den. It was about twenty feet wide and about forty feet deep. It was amazing how hard our cubs had worked to make Scar and I happy. It was an amazing den.

*

Imara returned with lots of news. I had news as well. I had had another litter while Imara was away. It was getting to be a bit of a strain on Scar and I, as we were growing older.

"Simba and Nala are both still alive, and still very in love." Imara began. "They have a new cub. A daughter named Kiara. She is the same age as Taka and Hodari."

"Another obstacle to the throne." Scar growled quietly.

"She's quite pretty." Imara added jealously.

Our new sons were excited. They were leaping over their sister Imara and grabbing her ears. Eventually, Imara grew tired and began to hold down Kitisho and Shupavu gently with her forepaws.

"I would like to rejoin Simba's pride, Mother. I want to be stationed there." Imara replied seriously.

"Have you lost your mind Imara?" Maanisha replied.

"No. I would like to gain their trust. I would report back to you as often as I could. I know how to escape from Zazu. It would be good insight for you." Imara reasoned.

"I understand!" Maanisha cried.

"Yes...." I replied with a nod.

"You may go, but you must report everything to us." Scar replied.

"Really?" Imara gasped, figuring she would need to persuade us more.

"Yes. But you must have a reason to go back." I answered.

"How about I'm looking for a mate?" Imara asked.

"Perfect. And you must not let them know that Nuka is your brother. You also must not let on that you are related to Simba, Kiara, or Kopa. You must make them believe that you are truly looking for a mate." Scar replied.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	16. The Pride of Scar

**I don't own the Lion King.**

* * *

I missed Imara very much during the time that she was gone. She was my only daughter, and only female companion. Luckily, I managed to find myself something to keep occupied with. I took the time to improve on my skills, and learn to swim.

Imara would occasionally return, but she rarely had anything new for us. Her visits home grew more and more scarce. We wouldn't see her for many months at a time. It bothered me greatly. I missed my daughter.

Every time Imara returned, she would tell stories of Kiara, who was the same age as Taka and Hodari. Their manes were slowly developing, but Imara was not interested.

Imara had began to bring less important news to us. Such as the fact that Pumbaa now had a girlfriend, the fact that Rafiki was training his nephew to become the newest Wiseman/Shaman of the Pride lands, how Zazu's nest eggs were hatching, how Timon had become jealous and broke Pumbaa and his girlfriend up.

_All useless. How are we supposed to learn from that? How are we supposed to plot with that?_ I thought. _Imara is not getting the important information. Perhaps she is really joining Simba's pride, and no longer wants to complete her destiny._

It angered me that Simba and Nala were once again stealing my daughter away from me. She was still a crucial part in our operation, but it still bothered me. I didn't want her with Simba and Nala, but we needed her there. We relied on her being there.

*

I now had six litters by Scar. Scar's Pride was steadily growing, though in age, so was I. I kept thinking about how much more Scar's Pride could grow as I continued to age like this. My older cubs, Kitisho and Shupavu had began to train, some of the younger-but-not-youngest cubs, Kondo and Zito, while Tufani and Asubuhi were only old enough for play. Still, Imara was my only daughter. It saddened me.

I desperately wanted another daughter, as Imara had clearly abandoned me. She had not returned to see us in months, so Hodari and Taka had begun taking turns watching her at Pride rock.

Jaali had shown Taka and Hodari to Pride Rock the first time that they had gone to watch Imara. He had stayed longer than he was expected to. He gave no explanation.

Jaali went on many unsuccessful hunting trips. They seemed to increase with time. I wondered if Jaali was worrying about Imara, which was affecting his hunting skills. I decided that was the problem, and the only way to fix it was to destroy Simba and Nala and rule the pride lands with Scar.

*

I was shocked. I hadn't even recognized my own daughter. She had arrived, and I hadn't known who she was! She came with another lioness. They both were exhausted from their journey.

"Imara!" my sons greeted their sister.

"We must attack soon!" The other lioness spoke up.

"Mother, this is Kaidi. We have left the Pride lands. We must take over now!" Imara explained.

"Pleased to meet you Kaidi." I replied.

"Pleasure's all mine." Kaidi replied quietly.

"The pride landers are all weak. We can take the Pride lands from them easily now." Imara continued.

"Please expand." I said slowly.

"There was just a war between the Pride lands and the Out lands. Zira was killed. Everyone is weak. Now is the time to attack!" Imara answered.

"We don't have Jaali or Hodari!" Taka replied.

"We will find them when we invade Pride Rock." I answered. "Let's go."

Our family of lions began to move out, plus Kaidi. We trekked through the savanna slowly, not being seen by any. We arrived by the watering hole in less than a day. We moved away from the watering hole so we would not be found, and slept in a large, bushy tree.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	17. Final Compensation

**I don't own The Lion King. This is the Last Chapter, Please Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke to find myself in a tree. It was bushy with leaves. I yawned confusedly. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten into the tree in the first place. It was a mystery.

Suddenly, I remembered. We were going to attack Pride rock. My family was scattered throughout the tree, on thick branches. Scar was on the branch beside me. I nudged him awake.

Soon, we had all awakened. We stretched, and yawned, and prepared our attack. We hid as we drank from the watering hole. We hid as we ate our antelope. It was difficult to hide our entire pride and the antelope.

It was time. We slowly made our way closer to the royal pride. It was significantly smaller than I remembered it to be. Suddenly it hit me. They must be hunting! Perfect.

We quietly surrounded them. They wouldn't know what had hit them. It was all too perfect. We would control the Pride lands in no time at all. Our plot was going better than we had planned.

Simba suddenly sat bolt upright. It aroused Nala from her nap. Kiara and Kovu were sleeping on a ledge to the left of Simba and Nala. The pride was all sleeping. The perfect time to attack them. In their weakness.

"What is it dad?" Kiara asked, opening her eyes. She raised her head to look at the King.

I burst out from my cover. It surprised everyone. The other lionesses awoke. Kiara bumped Kovu awake when she stood up. There was no turning back now.

Taka burst out and pinned Kovu to the stone wall. Maanisha took Simba. Imara pinned Nala, and Kaidi attacked Kiara. Kitisho attacked Sarafina. Shupavu attacked a lioness that was about Kiara's age. Kondo and Zito fought with a lioness who I knew to be named Kapuki, an older former follower of Zira's.

I laughed as my sons and daughter attacked with much force. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked fast. I looked fast enough to see the figure of a lioness flying towards me. I failed to get out of the way in time, and she knocked me onto my back. She towered over me.

"Sanaa!" The old lioness growled as she held me to the stone.

"Sarabi!" I snarled, using my head to bump her chin. I hit her hard. I knocked her off, but I got dizzy.

I shook my head to try to shake off the dizziness. Before I had however, I tackled Sarabi. I scratched her face with all my might, leaving a large gash from her left ear to her nose. Four deep red gashes.

Sarabi countered with a hard blow to my face. She used all of her strength to rake her claws from the top of my head to my nose. My nose now had four pink indents in it. Sarabi would pay.

With my nose bleeding, I attacked full force. I slammed into the elderly Sarabi with all my might. She fell to the ground. I stood over her and slashed her eye. Now she had four little gashes above her left eye. She looked ridiculous.

I didn't stop. I held her forepaws down with mine, and dug my claws into the pads of her paws. Under my hind feet, were Sarabi's hind feet. I was digging my claws into her flesh. I was finally going to get my revenge. Sarabi winced in pain.

I snarled and lifted my left paw to slice her face. I left four marks down her nose. They continued from her nose, down her chin, to the beginning of her throat.

"No!" Sarabi cried.

"Any last words?" I asked, pinning her left paw to the stone once again.

"I'm sorry." Sarabi whimpered.

"Long live the queen." I snarled, ending Sarabi's life in one, swift movement. I used my left paw to wipe the blood from the gashes on my nose.

I roared victoriously. My nemesis was finally dead, and it was my fault. I felt much better. I felt as though a massive weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It was a strange feeling, considering what I'd just done, but it pleased me agreat deal. I had just received my compensation for Sarabi stealing Mufasa from me, though I had been happier once I'd become Scar's mate, his only mate, not that double crossing, cheating Mufasa's _backup_ mate. Scar was my _Soul Mate_, as I was his. We shared the same goals, we often thought of the same, or very similar things at the same time.

I helped two of my sons, and the three of us managed to kill Sarabi's best friend, Sarafina. I was a murderer, but I liked it. Unfortunately, they would probably be reunited in death, but that was not my problem.

I helped Maanisha to back Simba into the stone wall. He was helpless! It was a glorious moment. I laughed at his doom. It was better than the way that I had intended it to be!

"We win." I half laughed, half growled at Simba.

We slowly forced the pride landers away from pride rock. We mounted Pride rock, and I went to the edge. I roared loudly. I was the queen now. The former pride landers could do nothing to stop us.

Scar came up behind me, our two youngest cubs following him. Imara hurried and prevented them from going any farther. Scar joined me at the edge of Pride Rock to look down at Simba and his pride.

I looked at my cubs, to see that Jaali and Hodari had now joined us. I looked at all of the pride lands animals. They were now gathering below us. Scar and I roared again. We waited for all of the animals to arrive.

Every inhabitant of the Pride lands now gathered below us. I smiled at my husband. The one who had made this all possible. I was in debt for him. He had given this to me, and to my cubs.

I gasped with the realization. I was the queen! I was the queen, ruler of the pride lands! I controlled everything the light touched! It was marvelous. I beamed and nuzzled Scar.

Scar cleared his throat. "Attention, pride land animals!" he called. The animals instantly silenced.

"Thank you!" I called.

"Jaali is to be the King!" Scar announced loudly. "I am too old to be the King, therefore, my Son will be King instead."

"I have chosen a mate!" Jaali replied, joining us at the end of Pride rock.

"Who?" Imara asked, also joining us.

"Her name is Tamu!" Jaali answered loudly.

"Tamu?" Imara asked.

"She is a commoner!" Taka answered with a smirk. Our entire family now joined us at the edge of pride rock. They all stood behind Scar, Jaali and I.

"You shall not marry a commoner!" Scar and I snarled in unison.

"You can't stop me!" Jaali growled in response. He stood and fled from Pride Rock.

"Then Hodari shall be the King!" Scar countered.

"Thank you father." Hodari replied, bowing to Scar.

"You are most welcome." Scar replied.

"I have chosen a mate!" Hodari announced. Then he lowered his voice and continued in a whisper. "I choose Vitani."

The animals of the pride lands did not hear, but I didn't care. "No! You shan't marry an outsider!" I growled furiously.

"I am the King. I can do whatever I want." Hodari answered.

Scar and I remembered that line from the day that Simba had returned. Both Scar and I gasped. Hodari was more stubborn than his father, we both knew. Now he was the king, and about to ruin our family by having an outsider Queen.

"And my first move as King is..." Hodari began. He paused and looked down at Simba and his helpless Pride.

"At least he's going to exile them." Scar whispered to Imara and I.

"I declare that Simba..." Hodari paused dramatically. "Will resume his position as the King!"

"No!" Scar and I screamed together.

Simba and his pride were very shocked. So were all of the animals. Their jaws had dropped and they all just stared at Hodari. Hodari nodded at Simba and his Pride. Suddenly, Hodari was thrown off of Pride rock.

He crashed to the earth in front of Simba and his Pride. Hodari was on his back, and a young lion who looked identical to Hodari was on his chest, his claws dug into Hodari's front paws. Hodari winced with pain.

Simba leaped forward and threw Taka off of Hodari. Our Pride leaped off of Pride rock and began to attack Simba's Pride once again. We attacked with all of our might, but it was too late when we realized that the rest of Simba's Pride had returned. We were very outnumbered. It was not good.

I watched in horror as Simba ripped Scar apart. All of mine and Scar's sons fled in terror, Imara, and Kaidi trailing closely behind, being closely pursued by Simba's lionesses. I didn't know which way to run. Suddenly, I realized that Nala had cornered me.

We fought, but Nala quickly pinned me. I tried to push her off with my hind paws, but it was no use. She stood firmly. Her forepaws had pinned my forepaws to the ground. Her claws dug into the pads of my paws. I winced in pain.

"Murderer!" Nala snarled.

"Please, Nala," I began to plead.

"No. You are a Murder!" Nala roared angrily.

And that was the last thing that I saw. I had revenge on the lioness who ruined my life. I had revenge, and I had won. I had become the Queen. That was all that mattered to me.

* * *

**The End. Hope you liked it! **

**If you like to Roleplay and you like the Lion King too, then check out my Profile! I have a Lion King RPG site hosted by proboards, so if you want, check it out!**


End file.
